Dear My Love
by J.K-Fantasy.Girl
Summary: This is a story about Sesshomaru and my character Kayoko. This is more of Kayokos journey to the feudal era and well read and see what happens :3
1. Chapter 1

Dear My Love

I quickly looked around my almost bare room making sure I had everything that I would need to visit my old friend Kagome Higurashi that I han't seen since the end of freshman year. We really needed to catch up seeing as how we hadn't seen each other in four years!! "Wow, four years." I thought scanning over the bare room again just to make sure I had everything as I heard my father screaming at me to get downstairs so I don't miss the plane.

A small sigh had escaped my lips as I ran down the stairs quickly with my last bag strapped on my shoulder. My father had glared at me like he had always done since my mom had died. I just ran to his car ignoring the glare like I had done so many times in my life. The drive was long and silent. Not a word was spoken by either of us. I didn't dare touch the radio in fear of my father going on a rampage; yell at me for touching his radio, then missing the flight because of the drama.

Once we arrived at Bradley international airport I went inside with all of my bags to get them checked. After going through all of the security I bought three packs of gum then ran to the plane. The plane was like any other plane ride I had guessed. There were a few hot guys, the peanuts sucked, a baby cried, and there was a long line to the bathroom. After chewing up the first pack of gum and killing the battery life of my ipod the plane had finally landed.

I rushed off the plane not wanting to stay here any longer. I quickly ran to get my baggage then looked around the airport for Mrs. Higurashi. After bumping into a few people and reading a few signs incorrectly I was finally able to find her. "There you are Kayoko! For a minute I thought you might have gotten on the wrong plane" Mrs. Higurashi had said in her warm motherly voice. She then laughed and I had to laugh along with her. Who couldn't love Kagome's mom? In my opinion she should win the nicest person award.

We casually walked out of the large crowded airport to her comfortable sized Toyota. We chatted about what we have been up to over the last four years but not one word about Kagome had been said until we had reached the shrine. "Kayoko you can bring your bags up to Kagome's room, it's in the same spot that I was four years ago if you remember where that is. She isn't home yet but she will be here in a few days. Once you put your bags away I'll explain to you why she isn't here okay sweet heart." Mrs. Higurashi has stated in her honey sweet voice.

All I could do was nod as I ran up the stairs through the familiar house to Kagome's untouched room. I looked around confused. "Why does it look like she hasn't been here for weeks….. that's probably what her mom wanted to explain to me." I had thought as I neatly put my bags in her almost empty closet. I had quickly went back downstairs wanting to hear what Mrs. Higurashi had to say about Kagome's absence knowing that today was the day I was supposed to arrive.

I saw Mrs. Higurashi sitting downstairs at the kitchen table with Kagome, a guy wearing red with long silver hair and dog ears and a platter of food. "Wait, why does this man have dog ears?" I quickly thought also sitting down at the table with the hosts and the unfamiliar man. Kagome quickly looked over at me "Oh my god!!!" Kagome nearly screeched as she ran over to me and hugged me.

I hugged her older frame back. She looked so much more mature than she did four years but that's usually what happens to people after going through high school. "Kayoko how have you been?" Kagome had asked in her sweet voice resembling her mothers. "I've been good how about you Kagome?" I had asked back just as excited as Kagome as the man with adorable dog hears sighed impatiently. "Oh yeah, Kayoko this is InuYasha, and I've been pretty good thank you." Kagome said still sounding excited but sweet at the same time. That was Kagome all right.

"Hi InuYasha." I said in a warm voice. All he did was grunt in response as I rolled my eyes trying not to hit him upside the head for being so rude to me for no reason. "Sit boy!" Kagome said angrily as InuYasha fell to the floor. A small giggle escaped my lips. "Hi Kayoko." InuYasha quickly said realizing the error of his ways. Kagome and her mother just smiled as I sat there still confused about why this man had dog ears. "Kagome we came here early like u wanted; can we get more supplies and leave?" InuYasha had asked trying to sound as understanding of the situation that he didn't understand so that he wouldn't get into trouble by Kagome again.

Kagome had sighed then looked at me then her mother. "Kayoko, you wouldn't mind going on a trip with me would you?" Kagome had said as her mother got up took Kagome's large yellow backpack into another room understanding the look that her daughter had given her. "We are NOT taking this wench with us!" InuYasha stated firmly in protest.

Before Kagome was able to punish InuYasha my hand quickly reached out and slapped InuYasha hardly. Kagome and InuYasha had a shocked look on both of their faces. Kagome then took a look at InuYasha's face to see a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. InuYasha still had a shocked look on his face, not able to believe that a woman had just slapped him. "Of course I would like to go with you Kagome" I said with a smile on my face. Kagome had laughed a tiny bit.

InuYasha had sat there glaring at me the whole time until Kagome and I had went upstairs. She helped me pick out the stuff I would need for this trip as she had called it earlier. We had put all the things that she said I would need and the stuff I felt like I needed to bring into my dark blue duffle bag. Kagome had gotten some fresh clothes then we both went downstairs.

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi had prepared a meal for us. She and InuYasha already ate because of much of a long time it had taken Kagome and I to go downstairs. Kagome found a way to cram the clothes into the yellow book bag that her mother had brought back into the kitchen. Kagome and I had eaten the rice, chicken and dumplings her mother had set aside for use to eat. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi it was as good as always." I had said to Kagome's mother.

After washing up Kagome, InuYasha, and myself had went outside. "Kayoko, I know I have a lot to explain like why InuYasha has dog ears but I will do that later once you had met the rest of the crew. For now just hold my hand when we jump down into the well." Kagome had said.

"Ummmmmm why are we jumping into a well?" I asked more confused that I was earlier. "You will find out once we jump in okay?" Kagome said grabbing my hand then dragged me to the well. We both had jumped directly into the well after InuYasha had jumped in. All I saw was a swirl of black and purple then heard Kagome scream. Something obviously didn't go right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear My Love Chapter 2

Recap: Kagome and Kayoko jump into the well and something doesn't go right.

I'm able to see Kagome in a state of shock. "Kagome what's wrong?" I just had to ask, I couldn't help but wonder what my friend was screaming about. "Kayoko, this is what happened the first time I fell down this magical well. Last time there had been a creature looking for a precious jewel that had been hidden inside me since birth." Kagome stated.

I just had to look at her like she was crazy. "So what does this mean for me Kagome?" I asked. She looked at me with the most serious face I had ever seen on her. "That it is destiny for you to come down this well." Kagome said. It was not just her voice either but a bunch of different voices within a very large range. Almost every pitch you could ever imagine had said what Kagome said. It sounded like the greatest horror movie effect.

Before I can grip what had happened I fell to the bottom of the well with Kagome. There was a large thud as we both hit the floor simultaneously. "Fuck!" I cried softly more to myself than anyone. I then saw Kagome stand up and reach for InuYasha's long hand. I then noticed the claws he had instead of fingernails like most humans.

I had told myself that Kagome had a lot of explaining to do before I leave the safety of the well. Once InuYasha had pulled Kagome up the same hand reached out for me but instead I just climbed up and out of the red brick well. InuYasha had looked at me funny.

"Ok, why do you keep looking at me like that InuYasha?" I stated angrily. "You're not a normal ningen." InuYasha clearly stated. I just had to glare at him. "Yeah, no duh, u weren't able to figure that one out earlier?" I said even angrier than before. Kagome then cleared her throat notifying me that she was still there.

"Sorry Kagome, now please explain to me where we are, why we are here, and why InuYasha has dog ears." I said feeling very proud of the fact that I didn't bash InuYasha's face in. "Well," Kagome started to explain what was going on to me.

"Remember what I had told you about the jewel?" "Yeah." I stated quite bluntly. "Well, when I got out of the well I saw InuYasha and to make a long story short the jewel broke into shards and we are competing with a demon named Naraku to get all of the jewel shards. This place we are in right now is about 500 years in our past." Kagome had continued.

I yawned as she continued with her story. "Since this is the feudal era demons exist and are the dominant specious here. InuYasha is a half dog demon which is why he has dog ears. Is there anything else you would like to know Kayoko?" Kagome quickly finished as she waited for her other friends to arrive.

"Well yeah, why did your mom say it would be a few days till you arrived when you got there as soon as I finished putting my bags away?" I asked. "Well we were in the area so we didn't need the travel time of getting here." Kagome stated as 2 adult forms, a child form, and a cat form walked towards us from a distance.

We waited for them to come to us by the well. There was definitely a monk and a cat out of the four people walking towards us. The one who looked like a child was most likely a demon and I couldn't put my finger on what the lady of the small party was.

Kagome went up and said hello to them all then hugged them. The monk grabbed Kagome's ass then the women went and slapped him like I had slapped InuYasha earlier today just not as hard. I accidently busted out laughing then quickly shut up when I felt people's eyes upon me.

I looked around guiltily trying to play it off as if it wasn't me that had busted out into a random fit of laughter even though it was quite obvious who it was. "I would like you guys to meet my good friend from my era Kayoko." They all said hello… well besides the cat of course and I had said hello back to show them the same respect that they showed me.

They all individually came up to me to formally introduce themselves. The first was the child. He ran up to me excitedly saying "Hi Kayoko, I'm Shippo the fox demon." "Hi Shippo, I'm Kayoko Kagome's friend from school." The next was the monk who went a minute or two after Shippo had left. "Hello, my name is Miroku. You're a gorgeous female." At this point he went and reached for my hand "I would like to know if you would have the honor of baring my children."

All I could do was smirk… I mean who wouldn't mess with this guy a bit, he's obviously one of the biggest perverts on the planet. "It's like your reading my mind! We should go right now and get this underway right away!" I said sarcastically. At that point the girl went up and slapped him as soon as she was able to tell that I was being sarcastic.

"Thank you" I had said to the lady with the cat now on her shoulder. I was able to recognize that it had more than one tail. I just shrugged it off thinking that it was a deformity because a lot of birth defects happen to animals.

"Anytime" The girl had said. "By the way my name is Sango and the cat's name is Kilala." "Are you a normal human?" I asked very bluntly. Sango started to laugh a bit. "No, I'm a demon slayer and Kilala is a cat demon." I gave her a funny look. "A cat demon?" I asked curiously. Sango just nodded.

InuYasha being himself got very impatient with no progress being made towards the jewels shards. He started to complain that they weren't going to find the jewel shards if they didn't start moving. Kagome had agreed because they had ended up sitting there talking and meeting with each other for more than a half hour and she was able to sense a jewel shard coming from the western lands.

Kagome and the rest of her group now including me slowly start to walk off to the western lands in search of one of the jewel shards.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear My Love Chapter 3

Recap: The group starts to travel to the Western Lands to find another jewel shard.

We then started to walk towards the Western Lands. I was able to see the relationships in the group. Miroku and Sango, Kagome and InuYasha, and Shippo and Kilala. I ended up drifting behind what I guess you can call the pack.

We walked until sunset so that Kagome can get dinner made plus I really felt like I needed a bath, badly. We were in a huge clearing by a bunch of old, strong, healthy looking trees. We made a pretty big fire that Kagome managed to light using a match. I was strangely surprised yet proud of her. She used to need my help with everything when we were in High School together.

InuYasha had begged Kagome to make ramen noodles and all I could do was laugh. Wouldn't you think that demons would eat special good to like keep their nails strong and hard or something along those lines?

Kagome, as I saw, was trying to tease InuYasha by serving him last. This plan really didn't work according to her plan because as soon as Shippo was served first InuYasha had hit him and made him give InuYasha his ramen. It was sort of funny but for once I was able to hold my tongue. But trust me; it took a huge effort not to laugh at something like that.

After eating all the girls had head to a hot spring in which I followed them to. Sango walked with Kilala and I had some more time to spend talking to Kagome as she filled me in on what she's been doing here for pretty much the last two years of her life.

She told me about some of their adventures and told me more about how Naraku isn't really a human but a mixture of demons with a lot of enemies. She explained how he was the bad guy in this almost fantasy world. It seemed like the classic good guy bad guy situation. Like it was written out and planned already and they were just playing along with the script.

Once we arrived at the hot spring which really wasn't all too far away but took us longer because of how slow we were walking I awkwardly looked around for a place to put my clothes. There is definitely one huge pervert who is traveling with us and I for one am not taking any chances.

I found a very covenant rock in which I hide my clothes under just to be safe. The other girls just looked at my funny but I shrugged it off….. better safe than sorry! I sat in the warmth of the hot spring not able to get enough of it.

I got my shampoo and conditioner then ran it through my long silky black hair. I washed it until I was satisfied with its cleanliness then used the body scrub I had also brought along with me knowing this is exactly what I needed after walking most of the day.

Surprisingly, Sango and I where the first ones out of the hot spring after we finished cleaning up. We started to leave Kagome and Kilala because there were two of them and they could make it back to the camp site together. It was nice being able to spend some time with her because we started to get a friendship going. She found out how easy it can be to talk to me if you're not rude to me like InuYasha can be.

Once we were back at the campsite Shippo and Miroku had passed out by the fire. Sango and I just smiled as InuYasha sat up in a tree waiting for Kagome to come back I assume. It seems like something he would do…. He was kind of easy to read. It was weird seeing him the way he was though. He looked sort of edgy, like he was almost expecting a bad thing to happen but just didn't say anything yet.

I took my big warm sleeping back out of my duffle bag, found a nice big tree to sleep near then set up my own little camp almost. I quickly fell asleep only remembering hearing the droning noises of InuYasha and Sango talking about something that I couldn't quite understand.

I was the last one to wake up that morning, not really surprising is it? I didn't wake up to late though Kagome was almost done preparing breakfast for the group and I just sat there and watched wondering if any1 would notice.

When eating I realized how quickly everyone else was eating so I joined them figuring that they were in a rush to get the jewel shard. I quickly put on some clothes I could easily travel in put my bag then brushed my teeth with a water bottle I had in my bag.

InuYasha started barking at people to hurry up so they can get on the road and find the jewel shard. Kagome then got mad at him and ignored him for awhile… all of which seems like it happens a lot so I just went with it not wanting to be the source of drama. Since Kagome was ignoring InuYasha we both walked together in the back and chatted until she started to get a bit twitchy.

InuYasha was able to tell immediately that something bad was going to happen. He dashed over to her almost as soon as she started twitching. After a minute she stopped and looked around completely in a daze. By this time the whole group stopped walking and wondered what was going on.

After five minutes Kagome had passed out and started having mild seizers. No one knew what was wrong with her. I had put Kagome's head on my lap not wanting her to get brain damage from hitting her head on a small boulder.

"We need to get her to a doctor or whatever you guys use in this era…. We need to figure out what is going on with her InuYasha." I stated firmly. I'm not about to let something bad happen to my best friend because some jerk won't get a doctor.

InuYasha then starts to think of the closest priestess around that will be able to help Kagome. He then slowly starts to say "The best and closest place to get Kagome checked would be at Sesshomaru's castle if he will let them see her." "What the hell do you mean IF he will let them see her? That's madness I tell you madness!"

After Kayoko and InuYasha argue a bit more about the topic they decided to take her anyways. The worst harm that could possibly be done would be that they would have to go to a different healer. Might as well try for the best right?

Kilala had transformed into her demon form but I was too worried about Kagome's safety to really take a good look at the cats demon form. I sat with Kagome holding her up making she wouldn't hurt herself as we flew off to this lord's castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear My Love Chapter 4

Recap: The group headed off to Sesshomaru's castle to see what is wrong with Kagome.

We actually got to this Sesshomaru's castle really quickly. I never noticed how big or how beautiful the castle was my main focus was on Kagome. I needed to be sure she was safe. I don't know what I would do without her even though I live on the other side of the world now.

Kilala had softly landed, I figured that she must have known that what she was carrying was in a sense fragile. As soon as we hit the ground InuYasha had quickly come and picked Kagome up bridal style and started to walk towards the castle. I had to follow wanting to know what was going on with Kagome.

It was when InuYasha was talking to the guards, who must have been at least seven feet tall, that I the beauty but the coldness the castle had. I stared at the castle in wonder of what Sesshomaru must be like to have a castle like this. I quickly snapped back to reality when InuYasha had told me to hurry up.

InuYasha and I had walked up the long pathway up to large Bulsa doors that had iron cased around it. The closer you get the more notches in the wood you could see. It's obvious that this door has been around for awhile. I wanted to go inside extremely badly but I had waited outside with InuYasha, just waiting for someone to open the door to the glorious mansion.

After waiting there for about a minute with InuYasha a pretty tall nicely dressed woman opened the door. She had big blue cat ears and when she turned around to escort us inside we were able to literally see a black and blue striped tail. I had to try really hard not to giggle at the fact that this woman had a tail.

I held my composer as we walked through the huge halls. We saw demons almost every three seconds whether they were cleaning a painting or sweeping the huge polished wooden floor. There were a lot of pictures of dog demons that I assume are part of Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's family line.

The lady escorted us through the castle to what I had guessed was an office. She had knocked three times on the door then left. She must have had to attend to other duties. After only a few short moment of waiting an irritated voice tells us to come in.

After a second InuYasha had glared at me, at which moment I realized he had Kagome in his arms and couldn't open the door. I went and opened the door then let InuYasha go through before myself. I then quietly closed the door and looked around this huge office.

There was a man who looked a lot like InuYasha minus the puppy ears sitting in a chair looking at a few papers on his desk. He looked at me for an uncomfortably long amount of time before he spoke. His voice was bone chilling… it told me that you wouldn't want to mess with this guy.

"Who are you wench I don't remember hiring you." He said in a bored yet icy tone. "I'm Kayoko Zenaki, and you don't remember hiring me because I don't work for you I am here with InuYasha." I said in a polite yet respectful tone. I wasn't in the mood for a long hard fight today. Who I assumed was Sesshomaru just glared at me.

InuYasha had cleared his throat notifying Sesshomaru that he was there as well. "Sorry little brother, what can I help you with?" Sesshomaru asked in a bit of a more gentle tone. "There is something wrong with Kagome and we were wondering if you would be nice enough to help us."

Sesshomaru had only sighed and InuYasha smiled. I'm guessing that it was a pretty good sign that they would be able to help Kagome. I was able to hear a few grunting and almost barking noises that were very low but I ignored them and waited till someone said something I could actually understand.

"We will help this human girl but only because Naraku can't get the rest of the jewel shards." Sesshomaru stated firmly. He had stud up then started to walk out of the office. InuYasha and I had followed him out of the office down a few hall ways into a huge white room.

A lady who looked human had come out with a red and white kimono on which flattered her body very well. "Yes my Lord, what can I help you with today?" The well dressed lady had said with much respect in her voice and very little fear. Sesshomaru obviously approved of this tone and politely said "Will you help my little brother and his friend treat this young lady Kasumi?" He asked still sounding icy but just a bit more pleased.

Kasumi just nodded then walked over to InuYasha. She lifted Kagome out of InuYasha's arms as if the weight of the girl was nothing. InuYasha had stared at the perfect figure walk away into another room. Thoughtlessly InuYasha had followed Kasumi into the other room with a strange twinkle in his eye. I think someone found a new crush.

Sesshomaru had looked at me as I looked back at him. "Oh I never formally introduced myself young ningen, my name is Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had stated in the bored tone that he used earlier just, it just wasn't as icy as it was before.

I then realize how gorgeous he looked. The beauty of the mansion could not compare to just one of his wonderful golden eyes. I wanted to stare but as soon as I realize I might just be doing that I quickly turned away faked a sneeze and turned back. As soon as I looked back around he was there looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked obviously annoyed at being looked at funny. "What was the noise you made ningen?" Sesshomaru stated. "It was a sneeze… It's a thing that happens when your nose tickles." I said clearly bored with having to explain what a sneeze was to someone who should have already known what one was. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and shrugged then I noticed that InuYasha wasn't in the room. I had completely forgotten that.

I went into the room that I saw Kasumi go into. I was in shock to see InuYasha just staring at Kasumi almost as if he didn't care what had happened to Kagome. Something about this priestess really attracted him to her, it was almost scary.

I ignored it though…. He seemed almost unhappy with Kagome so him having something else to look at is good. I went back out and Sesshomaru just watched me. I didn't even realize that he had done it until I actually came back into the room either! He looked extremely spaced out and as soon as I thought about it InuYasha did to. I looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned black. What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Dear My Love Chapter 5

Recap: Everyone starts to blank out and get black eyes.

All that is heard is a scream. A scream that is a woman's but I know for sure it's not Kagome's. Kasumi runs out of the room. She stares into my eyes for a minute see that they are blue as day grabs my hand and runs.

I just ran with her not asking any questions. We ran right out of the castle out into the woods not stopping once. I finally got the smart idea of asking her where we were going and y she decided to drag me out of the castle. I just looked at her almost demanding her tell me why I was dragged out here.

She must have understood because she just sighed deeply and looked back at me. "There is a thing that over come demons every so many thousand years. It all depends on the type of the demon. Every type of demon has a different demon has a different time how long it last and the effects it has on a demon." Kasumi started to explain

"I don't know much more than that like what happens to dog demons but Sesshomaru warned me that sometime as my time as a priestess that it would happen and that I would be able to tell by the color of his eyes. He didn't tell me anything much more than to get away from him and all dog demons during this time which is why I took you out of the castle because I could obviously tell that you are human."

"Well thanks for getting me out of there then, how long do we have to stay away from the castle?" I asked wanting to know how long this foolishness will last. "I'm not exactly sure" Kasumi said almost as confused as I was.

I had just sighed. "Well, how long should we stay away from the castle?" I asked knowing that she knows him better I do. "I would say about a week, when he does things it like this, it usually last a week." I just nodded understanding as we slowly started to walk even though I had no clue where we were going.

"So Kasumi where are we going to go now?" I asked trying to figure out why we were in the middle of a huge thick forest. "Since I'm so far one of the greatest priestesses in Japan, Sesshomaru had told me of this special place to go when this "curse" comes. A lot of people such as Naraku want me so he told me to hide in this spot, now hurry we are almost there.

We actually ended up walking for another hour and a half because we kept going into a meadow that she said isn't where we were going. We finally arrived at a huge waterfall…. It was like heaven in a classic movie where people get lost at sea and find an island with a beautiful waterfall.

Amazingly Kasumi goes and actually jumps into the water and tells me to join her. Not wanting to get my clothes wet I follow her on land as she swims in the water. She swims towards water fall then stands up. I then see her walk into the dark waterfall. "Come on!" She yelled at me as it echoed throughout the meadow.

I took off my socks and shoes then rolled up my pants up as far as I could not wanting them to get wet. I then trudged into the water to the waterfall until I was in a dark place. "Ummmmmm, Kasumi?" I asked very very confused. "Just go straight you'll be able to see the light." Kasumi had said. I followed her directions as I entered this long dark cave into a wonderland.

I was amazed at the wide variety of the different colored flowers I was able to see. In the near distance there was a small sized mansion. It was just as beautiful as Sesshomaru's castle just in a smaller proportion. Kasumi had taken advantage of my current state of shock to grab my hand and start running towards to the mansion.

I ran through the wide range of flowers with her to get to the untouched palace. Once we got up to the door she let go of my hand and pushed open the large double doors. Everything in the mansion was beautiful. It must have taken along time for someone to build a palace in this location, especially because of how beautiful it was.

As we walked through the doors we had entered what I guessed was the greeting room. The wood looked like it had been polished yesterday just in time of our arrival. As I looked around the room inspecting every aspect of the room I saw how carefully the wood at been carved and just how shiny the marble on the fire place was.

Kasumi then suddenly spoke. "I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru would talk so negatively about this place, it's wondrous." All I could do is nod in response for his gorgeous golden eyes had popped into my memory. I just had to smile at the image in my mind.

Kasumi then grabbed my hand again as we started to explore the castle. I then noticed how soft and warm her hands were, it was almost unnatural. We looked throughout the entire 1st floor before we stopped to get something to eat. The first floor alone was huge, it was a lot bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside.

I looked in a huge cooling room to see what kind of food they had for Kasumi and I to eat. A small giggle escaped my lips as I thought about this being one of the biggest refrigerators known to mankind in this era and even in my own surprisingly.

I took the easy way out by boiling some rice and quickly making some dumplings. I didn't know half of the foods in there anyways. No need to get sick because I prepared something the wrong way.

Once we finished eating we started to explore the second floor until night fall came. The second floor was pretty big too. I had a worried look on my face once it became dark outside even though the house was well lit from the moon and various candles that Kasumi and I had lit around the house. No it was not the fear of the dark but it was the fear of staying in one of these huge rooms alone.

"Umm, Kasumi you don't mind if we sleep together right? I mean it would be bad if someone had found this location and tried to kill us or something. We may never know seeing as how big this palace is." I stated explain myself in as few words as I can possibly think of.

Kasumi laughed, and I wasn't sure if it was at me or with me but in the end she agreed. Kasumi had brought us to what she called the west wing because she had said that Lord Sesshomaru's bedroom is always in the west wing.

We went all the way down the hallway and went into the room to the right. There was an enormous room. Kasumi nodded then stated "Yup, this is it, Lord Sesshomaru's bedroom." I looked at her in disbelief. She just nodded, she must have known that I was thinking about how she knew it was his bedroom but she just shrugged it off in a way.

I had then just realized that I dropped my bag when Kasumi grabbed me and made me run out of the castle with her. The only thing I could do was groan. Kasumi looked at me as soon as she groan hit her ears. "Kayoko, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked warmly. "When we left I dropped my bag with my things like clothes." I said. "Oh, well there has to be clothes here somewhere." Kasumi said positively.

"Really!" I said excitedly getting up off the floor. At this point my quest had been started. "Just look around this floor I'll be in the hot spring through this door" She said while pointing to a door in the room. I nodded then ran out of the room then looked in the closest room to Sesshomaru's room. My blue duffle bag was oddly sitting on the bed. I grabbed it and looked inside just to make sure it was mine.

As I inspected the blue duffle bag I saw all of my things in the bag. I grabbed the duffle bag after inspecting every last centimeter of it then ran back into Sesshomaru's room breathing heavily then locked the door.

(Note: I'm making a lemon called Dear My Love Chapter 5 Extension. If you don't wish to read the extension ill sum up this chapter and the extension in the recap for chapter 6)


	6. Chapter 5 extension

Dear My Love Chapter 5 Extension

Recap: Kayoko looked around for clothes when she saw her duffle bag sitting on one of the beds in the guest room. She then runs back to Sesshomaru's room.

I sat on the bed still breathing heavily as Kasumi walks out of the hot spring with a towel around her. I was able to see the warm water slowly drip from her neck down to the middle of her breasts. I had also noticed other droplets of water running down her mostly exposed thigh. A small blush came across her cheeks when she noticed what I was looking at as I inwardly scolded myself.

"God Kayoko! Why would you make it so obvious that the female in your own era never look that good! You must be out of your mind!" My conscious started to yell at me. I then stared down at my hands to take my mind of Kasumi's wondrous body and how soft her breasts must be because of her hands.

A small blush also came across my cheeks but I continued to stare at my hands trying to think of something else when someone burst through the door.

Kasumi screamed as she held the towel tightly around her perfect figure until she actually saw who it was. "Oh I'm sorry my lord, Kayoko and I where just using your hot spring we will leave your quarters at once." Kasumi said quickly yet with regret and respect in her voice.

"No need to explain Kasumi, it was smart of you to bring this ningen here, especially into the safety of my quarters. You both may stay here for this Sesshomaru only came to check on your safety." Sesshomaru said in his attractive yet icy tone of voice.

"Wait a second!" my conscious scream at me. "Do we actually think HE is attractive?" I laughed to myself and nodded to my conscious almost like we were in a separate room conversating about this demon. My conscious just sighed, the only thing it really could do.

After the short conversation with my conscious I realized that the tall icy man had been staring at me. I stared back at him with dull eyes then asked. "What are you staring at me for?" He stopped staring at me then started to stare into Kasumi's eyes which had oddly changed her beautiful hazel eyes to have more of a green tint to them.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru had then turned away from Kasumi then left. She quickly shook her head while continuing to hold the towel close to her body in fear that Sesshomaru may return. After hearing the door shut and watching Sesshomaru casually walk out of the meadow she lightened her grip on the towel.

Kasumi's P.O.V (point of view)

"The smell of this ningen clothes must have done something very over powering for him to bring her clothes back here." I thought making sure the towel I had quickly put around my body stays in place. All I could do is watch as Sesshomaru left the palace. All the words I had spoken had just came to me naturally…. I think I was getting too used to being the priestess of the castle.

I felt my body being taken control of, consuming every part of my brain causing me to hold the towel that was loosely fit around me tightly.

I felt my body go into a trance like state as I stared at Kayoko. I never realized just how beautiful she was until now… her black locks gracefully went down past her shoulder down to where her curves begin. It seemed as if her almost unnatural sea blue eyes almost made you want to….

No I quickly snapped at myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that especially because… well she is a female and I am a female… one female judging another one isn't bad but thinking about…. Well this is just bad. This feeling isn't normal, males like females and females like males not other females.

My conscious continued to argue with me because she obviously isn't from around here so I might be able to get away with something but I'm not sure what Lord Sesshomaru would do if he found out. He was already here so the only way he would find out if she told, and from the way she acts I'm sure she wouldn't. This thought caused to me to make my move.

Kayoko's POV (point of view)

All I could do is watch as the snow white towel fell off Kasumi's beautiful flawless figure. My face was instantly turned red. What is going on with Kasumi? No, that's not the question to be asking myself. Why am I enjoying watching her strip in front of me and slowly and seductively walk towards me.

Before I knew it her hands were at the bottom of my shirt lifting it up over my head. She stared at my bra a bit confused about what it was and more importantly to her, how to take it off. I just giggled and unsnapped the bra for her curious eyes. Kasumi smiled and started to gently suck on my neck.

There was something a bit unnerving about this movement though. Her eye color had changed from hazel to bright green. "Ignore it. It means nothing to us. Things have changed in such a way were we must not worry about others. Do what we want not what we should be doing." My conscious told me. I did as it instructed without a second though to it and put my hands down on her hips.

Kasumi's hands where immediately at my pants tugging them down with my panties. "Relax. Remember it's what we want." My conscious instructed me. Kasumi's face was instantly blushed as she saw my shaved woman hood then slid a single finger inside of me.

I bit my lip and let her continue to finger me. Kasumi's face instantly got close to mine then sweetly kissed me with her soft tender lips.

After the kiss I notice Kasumi's eyes turn back to their hazel coloring. She looked around seeming more alert and aware of the world. After a minute or two her eyes were locked on mine. "It will be ok. Just wait for her to speak." My conscious had said which I obviously obeyed.

"I'm really sorry Kayoko, I have no clue what came over me." Kasumi started to explain as she slid her finger out of my woman hood with bright red blush marks running along her cheeks. In my mind the rest of what she had said had been nothing but babble.

After putting on my panties and looking through the duffle bag for pajama pants I instantly went up to Kasumi and hugged her. "It's ok; I know it wasn't your fault." I said to calm her down so that she would be able to stop fussing around and actually get some sleep. Although it wasn't a smart idea I went back to the guest room to get some much needed rest.


End file.
